Roblox (Stuck In the Game )
by carinnethewriter
Summary: 400 Kids, One server, and No way out. What happens when Roleplay get real. A Gymnast, a Dancer, A soccer star, A Braniac, and A loner. Band together when the world come crashing down. Know one knows how they got here, or when its game over. But every one knows the kid with the yellow mask. He has all the answers. Its game play time, your server is loading.
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations Rocky !

You've been chosen to be a test subject in the New Roblox Meep City Real Life. Please retrieve your virtual game items from your nearest Best Buy .

Happy Game Play,

The Roblox Team

Omg! Omg !

I danced with my letter. I signed up months ago. Right when I saw the commercial for the new game. You can experience Roblox For Real. That's what the commercial had said. I made mom drive me 5 miles to the next best buy so I could get an entry coupon. We'd mailed it in that day. But I hadn't expected to win. It was a once in a lifetime chance.

Rocky, what are you dancing about mom shouted from the kitchen.

Mom I won, I screamed I won I won I won.

I ran in there and Jumped on the kitchen table.

Rocky Middleton, Get down from there. She yelled. Dinners Almost ready.

Mom, look. I showed her the shiny red ticket.

She looked at it uninterested. "What is it"?

I get to be one of 400 kids to play Roblox For Real.

Great, Mom said.

Mom you don't understand. This is a once in a lifetime chance. You just have to drive me over to Best Buy before September 6 and get the virtual gaming equipment.

Okay, son. Calm down. She smiled. I get your excited but lets eat first.

I set the table for her. Dad arrived from from work shortly after. Briefcase in hand.

"Smells Delicious, he said. Whats cooking.

Lasagna , Mom said.

Dinner seemed to last forever, as I took the Lasagna and shoved it down my throat. I grabbed the keys from the table, once I saw that every one was done.

Come on, Lets go I shouted.

Dad drove to best buy. I returned home with the Giant Motorcycle looking helmet in red and black.

"I can't see how a game needs all that", Dad moaned.

"Games have evolved since you were a kid dad".

"It hasn't been that long" Dad smiled defensively.

"Yeah, try a hundred years", I teased before running up the stairs.

I ran to my computer and started up my Laptop.

The helmet came with a few directions.

Place the helmet on before logging unto your server. Make sure you place the goggles completely over your eyes.

I launched unto the website and followed the direction, placing the goggle on before logging into MeepCity.

The Helmet blocked out all noise. The goggles turned my world completely black. I wondered how I was supposed to see to click on the play button.

My problem was solved seconds later when I could see the computer screen inside my helmet.

Nod To Launch. It read.

Was it really as simple as that, a nod of the head. I did as told, I nodded my head.

Your server is loading. The screen in my helmet said.

The world spun colors, green and red and blue. Twisting and turning making me dizzy.

I wanted to close my eyes, scared I'd miss something.

But a moment later, those mixed array of colors, were now clearly aligned houses , and roads.

My body was made of block, and I was unsure of how to move. The sky shone bright blue. I stood in awe, and smiled. This was awesome.

Red Words popped up in the air as if hanging by a invisible thread.

YOU'VE BEEN AWARDED 10,000 ROBLOX COINS TO SPEND AS YOU LIKE!

Awesome!

The first thing I bought was a skateboard. Blue and orange. It hovered in the air as soon as I made my purchase ready for me to grab.

I snatched it from the sky. As soon as I did, a boy crashed into me. His hair purple and blue and trimmed like a Mohawk

I came tumbling to the ground. My skateboard falling on top of me.

"Dude what the heck"!

"Sorry", he said. He was about my age. At least I thought he was. It was Roblox so who could tell.

"Why are you so in a rush", I yelled.

Haven't you heard whats going on.

"Uh no," I said confused. Sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Try to get out", he said.

"What" I asked?

"Try to get out of the game", he repeated again. He reached down to help me up. When I stood the kid was twice my size.

I brushed my pants off. Not that there was any dust in Roblox.

"How do I get out", I asked?

"Exactly".

"What are you talking about", I said annoyed. I was anxious to explore the game, and this kid was in my way.

"When did you log in", he asked.

"About 10 seconds ago".

He sighed.

"You should of never logged on".

"What Why" , I asked confused.

"Because there is no way out".

My heart started pumping way to fast. I lost my breath, and had to remind myself to breathe.

"What are you talking about", I snapped.

"There is no way out" He repeated.

I tried to take the virtual glasses off. Putting my hands up to my face. And pretending to remove them. It didn't work.

I've tried, he said. Doesn't work.

Follow me, he whispered softly. I know a spot.

This couldn't be real or true. It had to be some kind of prank. There was no way we could be stuck in the game for real. That was virtually impossible. Our mind and bodies were still seated in front of our computer screens.

Mohawk boy led me through a back alley. It was filled with Roblox characters. Some strolling by without a care in the world, and some running around in utter confusion.

The games been on already for one hour he said, but it isn't like the other games we've played.

"How so", I ask.

Besides the the fact of this being a virtual world with no exit. There's been bandits in this game dressed in blue.

"Blue bandits", I say trying not to smirk at this guy's nonsense. "What do these blue bandits do exactly", I asked. Trying hard not to laugh.

"They steal your energy" he said. "You might find it humorous now. Until you come across one of those nasty creatures holding a purple lazer". "There are at least 50 players in the hospital right now". "All they can do is rest and wait for the energy to be restored. You've come into the game late".

"Yeah I said scratching my head". "My nearest best buy is kinda in the next town". "Then we had to eat dinner first".

The Mohawk kid nodded. "I wonder how many other kids haven't logged on yet".

I looked at the kid suspiciously. " Don't you think you guys are overeating a bit". "I mean it's been what a few hours"? " Maybe we just have to wait until time runs out".

"Maybe", he shrugged. "Until then, better safe than sorry".

I realized we were at a small house with a red door. Mohawk kid knocked was the same standard home you received when playing Bloxburg. Three seconds later someone answered the door. A giant block figure. The guy was huge. He must have spent all of his entrance money on his figure. It reminded me that I hadn't bought anything but the skateboard. True I had only been in the game for five minutes, but that was beside the point. I would have to work on that later.

"Who is this" ? The giant mass of block figure asked.

"Um, what's your name again", Mohawk asked.

"Rocky", I said for the first time.

"Nice to meet you rocky". "This here is Sam" , he said pointing to the giant block figure.

The giant guy called Sam looked unamused.

"We can't take anymore Cole, we're full".

"He just logged on". Cole said.

"So", Sam shrugged. "The house is full".

"We have room for one more", Cole wined.

"No we don't". "We need that spot".

"In case what", "we find your brother. He's not coming".

"Besides, Cole exclaimed, he's only been here for ten minutes". "You know what that means". "He's got money", Cole whispered. "And he hasn't been assigned a job".

Sam's eyes lit up, fine come ...

Before he could mumble out the last word. I was shoved out of the way by Sam. I noticed Coles eyes glaring heavy at something behind me.

I turned to see a giant blue figure staring at us. Its face completely covered with a blue mask. It stood about 6.5. A rounded looking object in hand, something between a sword, and a wand.

"A blue bandit" Cole breathe out. Partly in awe partly in fear.

The blue bandit raised its sword high in the air , and then it swung at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole and I came out of Shock just before the purple laser came down . We both jumped out of the way falling into the grass in the yard.

The Monster grunted in annoyance at its missed swing.

Sam took out a weapon, that I've never seen in Roblox before. A stick made solely of a firelike green flame.

He swung at the monster, but the monster was too tall even for him to reach.

The monster grunted. Swinging back and forth as Sam ducked down low, trying to swing at the same time.

Cole was on the side of me hovering like a baby.

"We gotta do something, I yelled.

What are we supposed to do, Cole asked. I don't have a weapon, my moneys gone o.k. I spent most of it on this house. The rest on food.

The monster must have noticed us, because it turned from defending itself against Sam and marched over to us.

Sam was able to use that opportunity to get back up from the ground and compose himself.

Act as a distraction I whisper to Cole.

Hey you giant ugly bloob, you can't get me, na na nana na!

The giant monster glared at us. Taking its laser, it continued to swing furiously back and forth.

Not like that you idiot, I yelled at Cole.

What else was I supposed to do Cole yelled back.

We both started crawling along the grass like inch worms.

The monster followed. Flinging its blue sword back and forth. We crawled faster.

The blue sword hit my leg. I felt a surge of energy leave from my body. Like suddenly I was too weak to move. Panic resonated in my brain, and I froze.

Come on, Cole shouted from up ahead.

I couldn't move, I stared up at the giant blue ninja in fear. Its eyes were green, Its mouth was covered up by a red sheath. It lifted its arm up to swing again. If it hit me, that was it, I was going to be finished.

I covered my eyes with my arm, waiting for the swings.

There was a loud scream, or was it more of a roar. It sounded somewhat between a lion roaring and water gargling.

When I opened my eyes again. The monster was gone. A tiny black capsule left in its place.

Sam stood in front of it, exhausted and out of breath. His greenflame in hand.

Cole ran to me. "You o.k. Buddy he said".

I nodded, composing myself. Trying hard to catch my breath.

Was that the blue ninja , I asked. It was a stupid question else could it have been. I never wanted to come across the creature again.

"Sam reached down a hand to help me up. Hoe many time did he hit you" Sam asked.

"Only once" I said.

Sam nodded. "You should be alright in a couple of minutes. Just give the blow a little time to where off. "Two more hits and you would have had to visit the infirmary".

"Where did it come from", I ask. Once I'm standing on two feet again.

"No one knows", Cole said. They normally just pop out of no where. "No one knows their purpose yet."

"Did you kill it" , I ask?

Sam shrugs. "I can't be sure." It could be that it's vanished, only so it can return later."

"Whats that", I point to the black box on the ground. Lying in the last place I saw the monster last.

Cole runs over to it.

"Where did that come from", Sam says.

It must have appeared when you killed the monster, I say. Walking up to the box as well. "I think it really is dead.

It has a silver lock on it. The lock is shaped like a Cresent Moon, but it has no keyhole. Odd.

Should we unlock it. Cole ask. He picks it up without hesitation. Sam and I step back. Unsure if its safe.

Its fine Cole says. It doesn't look dangerous. He shakes it.

Don't shake it, Sam yells.

Relax Cole says. "What do you think is inside."

Cole turns it upside down, then sideways. Then tries to open it by pulling what look likes the top from the bottom. It doesn't budge.

"Its locked", I say.

How can you tell, he ask.

The silver Cresent Moon on the front.

That thing is whats holding this box together, Cole grunts.

It seems like it, he says. He hands the box over to me. "I give up, he says."

I take the the box from his hands. It feels empty.

Kids are coming up the street.

Hide it Sam says.

I stuff the small black capsule into my jacket.

Lets go inside , Sam says. Before someone see's.

I don't think its important, Cole says.

We can't be too sure, Sam whispers. This place is different than the Roblox we know. We need to be the first to inspect the item. If anyone else finds out, they might suggest we turn it in.

To who, I ask.

We'll talk inside, Sam says, shushing me.

He opens the giant red door to the house. Warmth come from inside. We walk in one after the other.

I look behind us, making sure no one saw anything, but I can't be sure. It feels like we're being watched suddenly.

I keep my jacket closed. Hiding our secret inside.


	3. Chapter 3

We glared at the black box like it was going to come alive. Actually, they glared at it. I kept my cool.  
What do you think it is, Cole asked?  
Sam sat on the couch next to him.  
I stood in front of the two. Staring down at the small coffee table with the object on it.  
Sam rubbed his chin, much like I'd seen my dad do when he was thinking about something really hard. It made me wonder how old Sam was in real life. The one thing about this game is, you could assume everyone was a child, because we all looked the way we wanted to. The way we had programed our self's to be. Fact of the matter is, some of the Robloxians could be adults. Some small children. I was fourteen. I didn't consider myself a small child or an adult. I assumed Cole had to be around my age, but it seemed forbidden territory to ask. It was also unimportant right now.

Do you think we should have brought it in the house, Cole whined.  
Sam went to say something, but a T.V Flashed on behind him. Loud music blasted, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't even noticed the television behind me. It was so discreet, built into the wall like a flat screened luxury. I wondered how they were able to afford it.  
Sit down Sam ordered, motioning I get out of the way. I was blocking the view.  
I moved to the couch and plopped myself on the side of Cole.  
A boy in a Red Coat and a Long black Cap was on the screen. He was dressed somewhere between a magician and a theatre Concession clerk. I couldn't help wonder what the heck kind of look he was going for.  
Welcome Bloxgirls and Bloxboys to the ultimate experience.  
How many times is he going to do this Cole whined.  
"I don't know", Sam said annoyed.  
Today's total energy lost 3000.  
What! Cole yelled. "That makes no sense. There are only 400 people in the game.  
Were being lied to, Sam said matter of factly.  
He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he said it. "It was like the kid was at war."  
Remember the only way to get out of the game is to annihilate all the blue bandits. The tv guy continued. There are a total of 200,000 ninjas in the game. Each time a Ninja is killed a crystal will be lit on Nai Tower north of Emerald City. When all the crystals are lit, the way out will be revealed.

200,000. Seriously, my mind was blown.

Good Luck players , remember if you have an emergency dial 221 on your screen for immediate emergency care. For minor emergencies, you can always visit the infirmary. If you are lost or have theft to report. The green nimps are always on hand. Remember, Roblox is a world fun experience. Enjoy your game time.

The T.V shut off on its own.

"What in the world just happened." I asked taking a breath.

New update, Sam said. You could tell he was thinking as he said it.  
He picked up the black box off the table. It was small enough that he could rotate it in one hand.  
It was in that moment in which same was rotating it back and forth, that the box began to shake and quiver. Almost as if it were some stray possessed animal, instead of the object it was.  
Sam immediately dropped it to the ground in fear.  
Cole and I stared amazed. The black box had stopped moving once it had hit the floor.  
Cole picked up. Staring at it, he rotated it back and forth, the way Sam had. Nothing happened.  
Why'd you drop it down, Cole barked. "It was just about to do something".  
Which is exactly why I dropped it down, Sam yelled back. We don't know what the heck that thing is.  
I stole it from Coles fingers. Trying also to rotate it back and forth in my hand the way Sam had. Nothing happened.  
I gave the object back to Sam, who even though was hesitant in taking it, grabbed the box from my fingers. I sensed he didn't want to be the only one who was scared of the thing.  
It only took a quick second for the box to begin to quiver and shake again.  
Don't let it go , I Whispered.  
We were all very quiet, Watching as the think took a live of it own. A small light came from the crack of the cresent moon. Bright florescent, but not blinding. My breath caught in amazement. Then it cracked open right there in Sam's hand. Opening like a small case that would hold a diamond ring. Except this box held a tiny Silver Ball.

Stay tuned for more updates After the Holidays! Leave Comment if you like. So I can know if to keep this story going ! Happy Reading !


	4. Chapter 4

"What the heck is this thing" Sam asked. He held the tiny silver ball in between his thumb and index finger.  
"Looks like Junk to me," Cole Shrugged.  
"No one would place junk so safely in this tiny little box."  
"It's almost like it was in a safe," Sam said.  
"Put it back in the box, "I demanded.  
Sam looked at me confused. "Why?"  
"I want to see how it opened."  
"Nerd," Cole mumbles.  
I ignore him.  
He grins in obvious irritation.  
"We need to see if it opened because Sam was holding it, or if it was because of the way Cole rotated it before he gave it to you."  
"I just want to know what the heck it is?" Cole yelled snatching it from my hand. "Bang! Open up". He kept hitting it on the table in front of us.  
"Stop it you idiot it's going to brake" Sam yelled.  
We heard a loud thump.  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
Sam shoved the silver marble sized ball back into its box.  
"Who it is,"Cole shouted at the door!  
"It's Cade!" Open up.  
Cole Ran to the door shoved it open an attacked the person standing on the other side.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously, we've been waiting for you for like four hours." What happened!

"Calm down brother, Cade says marching in." "It takes time to get things done."

Cade, eventually noticed me sitting on the couch next to Sam. "Who is this, he motions with his pointy finger"  
"We've replaced you. Sam says. We can't have lolligagors in our group.  
Lolligager, Cade yelled!I go out there and risk my life for you two idiots, and that's how you repay me. By replacing me with a noob!  
"No offense noob".  
None taken ,I shrug.  
I take the time to notice that Cade has a series of weapons glued to his back. His stance is stronger than that of myself and Cole. I wonder how much money this dude has left. With all he's spent on weaponry and muscle. He has to be flat broke.  
What's going on out there, Sam ask Cade.  
Same old. Cole says releasing the backpack that holds his weaponry.  
Update came through. He answers.  
, there are only sixty kids who haven't logged on to the server they have one hour to log on before systems going to be locked.  
What do you mean locked. I yelled.  
Cade looks at me like he's just remembered I'm here.  
Yeah locked he say nonchalantly.  
What did you think they were going to just let you log on when ever you wanted there's to much money at stake.  
Money? I question. What do you mean money.  
Cole looks at me like I've just grown antlers and a beard and just started dancing around the room naked.  
Where'd you pick this kid up from he ask Sam.  
Cade found him on the street  
What did I tell you about picking up stragglers Cole says to cade.  
Not to do it, Cade whines like a toddler. But we need him.  
Why would we need him Cole says.  
Because he's loaded.  
Liar Cade says looking at me.  
No jackpot Cole says. We need money home boys got it.  
just what the heck were these guys talking about?  
He know the whole story, Cole asks.  
Know ones explained it to him.  
The three of them look at each other.  
He'll want a cut Sam says.  
Then we give it to him Cole snaps. We need to be enough if we're going to win.  
You guys want to explain what's going on, I ask annoyed.  
There's a way out, Sam smiles.  
What, I whisper. I'm angry, but mostly I'm shocked.  
Bus fare. Sam continues. Ten robux.  
I have that I say.  
Most people do, Cole laughs. Even if you don't you can easily get a job in any of the shops, make that in one night.. go to the bus stop wait for the bus, and boom there's your exit. Once you log out though, there's no way in again.  
Then why are so many people still on. Game won't stay on without five hundred players. Cade answers. Hit four ninty nine and bam we all return to our bed rooms. The least amount of people who exit the better. So we started lying telling noobs there was no way out.  
Is that not what we want? I didn't sign up to be stuck in a game. This isn't sword art. This is real life. I want to go home.  
I realize I sound like a baby when I say this. Also, I don't care.  
Cole grins and i feel like he's mock  
ng me.

You here that, Sam says. He wants to go home.

Cole looks at me. Yeah well we did too, but there's money on the line. The team that finds the crystal leopard wins money. We can split it four ways.  
How much money , I ask.  
Five hundred million Cade says.  
I almost choke.  
What the heck "five hundred million". All the lights have to be lit on the the tower when you find him, Cole says.

Five hundred million I whisper out loud. Its enough for my dad to quit his dead end job. My mom to buy a new house and the three of us to move to a knew neghborhood.  
Its enough for my parents to stop fightimg.  
I'm in, I say.  
You sure, Cade says.  
We don't take wimps. A second ago you wanted to log off. Who's to say you won't change your mind.  
I won't I say.  
The guys all locked eyes with me.  
Swear it, Cade says.  
I swear it I say.  
Sam still looked skeptical. I say we take a vote.  
I vote him in Cole says. Me too Cade follows.  
I don't really trust him Sam says, but I guess I'm outnumbered.  
Guess your in sport. Cole says slapping me on the back.  
Rule one, Cade says. Your money is our money. We're all linked as roomates. Which means we share everything. Me Cass your casa.  
Rule two Tell noone about the money. Its a secret between us four.  
Rule three. We don't meet in real life.  
Rule four. While where in the game. We don't keep secrets from each other. If we know all there is to know about each other it will be impossible for other teams to split us up.  
There are other teams I ask.  
Sam nod. There are lots of other teams. All with the same goal. Some are going to be stronger. Some smarter. But we got something they don't have.  
What's that. I ask.  
Sam opens his screen in front of me. Its a hologram floating in the air. pages and pages of words. That's all I see.  
What is it I ask.  
There's a players map in your settings. But my map has something that yours doesnt.  
What's that, I say curiously.  
Cheat sheet. Cole smiles.  
He swipes left and types in a code. A bright blue face fills the screen.  
Greetings Samuel.  
I have another team mate Sam says.  
No, I said two boys tops. That's it.  
We need him. Sam answers. He still has money.  
Username the screen says.  
Sam looks at me.  
Mammals boy3000.  
The giggles full the room.  
Ho figure, Cole laughs.  
What my mom picked out the username when I was complaining that I couldn't find one. Besides their weren't many names left.  
So you went with that one Cole laughs.  
I groan.  
Sam repeats the name to the giant blue face.  
Ahhhhhh Rocky Daigle.  
Log in time one hour and thirty minutes.  
A miniature figure of me is seen in the lower screen of blue screens face.  
Are you sure Samuel.  
Sam looks at me. Then at the rest of the guys. Cole and Cade nod in unision.  
I'm sure Sam say.  
The first mission is to light up the tower. Without that finding the crystal leopard doesn't matter.  
There's a loud ringing in my ears. What the heck I yell. It sounds like an alarm. I cover my ears trying to make it stop.  
Open your settings Cole yells. I try to gain focus but the noise is peircing.  
Call him open. I can hear Sam say. His name is Blue. Sam's voice is commanding. It helps pull me through.  
Blue, I yell. Blue ! Its a while before the ringing stops. When it does, Blue screen is in front of me. The square hologram fills the space between me and the other guys.

Welcome Mamma's boy 3000. You have been officially hacked.

The ringing stops I see a request for roomate in the corner bar. Why so much pain for a stupid hack.  
Because Sam says as if reading my mind. It links all of us together. I see two other request under Cades. It makes us a team.

You've already agreed to be apart of it. There's no backing out.

I remove my hands from my head, lift my finger and except the friend request.

Welcome to the team, Sam says.

CHARTER 5

I don't know how many days it's been. Can you believe in this place there is no need for sleep. Something about our brains already being in a slumber.  
It doesn't stop us from doing it though every time the sky turns dark we climb into bed and we close our eyes. A habit we can't break. A habit Cade decides somewhere around day three is rediculously Stupid.  
What the heck are we doing, he yells one night. I See him throw the table that lies in the middle of our dining room flipping it over so that all its contents scatter.  
I told you were laying low. Sam answers.  
Even though Sam is the apparent leader in the group. I still feel like this is a stupid move even though Sam is the apparent leader of the group. I don't feel like I've been with them long enough to disagree.  
There making arrest people what part of that don't you umdertsand.  
Only for people who are tryin to exit.  
Its been on the new screen at the same time everyday. Whatever time that is. Those waiting at the bus stop are arrested by green clad men for trying to leave the game. We've started calling them wardogs. They roam the streets like police. Ever since the game was officially closed. There are currently 501 players in the game. I'm assuming the extra one is a safety percaution. But there have been exactly 60 players arrested for trying to exit the game.  
That's what they say. How many times do I have to tell you not to believe everything you hear Cade.  
You think we're the only group who knows about the money.  
The war frogz are hunting for more than just escapers.  
We have to pretend like we're not interested.  
Most of the players have seen this outcome. as one big party. Unlike the fictional world of sword art. There are no monsters out to get us. They don't come after you unless you go after them. Or like Cade Sam Cole and I. Your system has been hacked. Your system works just like DNA here. The hack draws out the monsters like ants on melted icecream. It must have been after Cole that first day.  
Ever since we got the silver ball from a blue bandit Sam has forbidden any of from leaving the house.  
I don't know if hes afraid one of us is going to get attack or just spill the secret. Some team we are.  
We can't hide forever. I say. Its the first time I've spoken my mind to the guys, but I'm going just as crazy as Cade is. And I'm starting to regret not going back home that first day.  
What seems like hiding is being smart.  
"how much longer do we have to be smart for" Cole snickers.


	5. Is anyone still reading ?

Hey guys finally have time to finish this. Is anyone still reading? If so, I'll start adding new chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6 Black Candy

"Just until the Wardogz calm down," Sam says.  
"What if they never do," I ask.  
The silence that fills the room is nerve wrecking. Probably because I'm the one voicing my opinion. The nerdy guy of the group. When Sam finally looks at me. His face is one of pure annoyance.  
"What do you suggest we do, nerdboy." He ask.  
I sigh. I thought this game would make me different, stronger. In this game you could build yourself up to be whatever you want to be. But, somehow I was still nerd boy. It was a hit that lessened my confidence. However, after spending days alone with these guys doing nothing was making me crazy. My self confidence was returning on its own. I didn't need them to like me. I needed to get the money and go home. That, I couldn't do without them.  
'I suggest we take a risk." I say. "If you plan to hide in this room like a coward, we're never going to find that money."  
Sam stood up. God, he was giant. Me with my stupid big mouth was about to make myself apart of a fight I couldn't win.  
"Oh no, you've gone and gotten the big guy angry," Cole laughed.  
"Are you saying I don't know how to lead my team," Sam asked angrily.  
It was a trick question, because technically if I thought about it, that is what I was saying. But the thing about us nerds are. We're fantastic liars.  
"No, I know you know how to lead the team buddy. You've done a fantastic job. See, thats why we're all safe and sound and accounted for."  
Cole nodded in agreement.  
"We're just saying that it's time to take a risk Cade put in. Its dangerous, but so is this whole shindig."  
"We're hacked Cade!" Sam yelled. "Its like being in the real world and having a wanted sign stamped on your back for the police to find us. Except the Wardogz can smell our scent from a mile away."  
"Then why haven't they knocked on our door yet," I asked. "Why haven't they taken us away?"  
"Because we haven't gone out" Sam defended.  
I realized then that Sam was afraid. All that giant demeanor had been wasted on a guy who was only pretending to be fearless. Still, he had killed that monster. Back then, he hadn't had time to think. His goal had been to save Cole and myself. Right now, Sam had too much time to think, and he was letting his fear take control of him.  
"Rocky and I will go out first." Cade suggest.  
I look at Cade where he stands across the room. His voice Calm and his face unworried.  
"I know a person who can tell us what that thing is your holding." He continues.  
Sam juggles the box in his hands that holds the small silver ball.  
"Where is it?" Sam asked. He's unsure. But, I sense he rather Cade and I go out, then he go out himself.  
Cade pulls out his map, which hovers in the air where we all can see it. "In Lapels," he says. He scrolls through the screen until he finds a small city located on the map. "It's where I got most of my weapons from. "There's a girl there by the name of Andy. She seemed to know a lot about this stuff. "  
"How long will it take." Sam asked.  
"We should be back by night time tomorrow", Cade answered.  
"And if your not," Sam asked.  
"You and Cole keep gong."  
I swallowed hard, but I was not about to reject what they were saying. I didn't know where people went when they were arrested. But, I'm guessing it wasn't all picnics in the park. There had to be a reason why everyone was afraid of Wardogz , and I didn't want to be the one to find out why.  
"Besides," Cade shrugged. "Ralph needs some new weapons."  
"Yeah, and I can't stand his outfit," Cole added.  
The three boys looked at him.  
"What, he looks like the mouse from Stuart little. How the heck is a monster supposed to be afraid of that."  
The other two boys laughed as I rolled my eyes. Here I'll give you one of my weapons until we reach Lapels. Then, you can buy your own.  
"Don't spend to much money," Sam added. He sounded like a father scolding a child. But I realized my money was all we had. It was the only reason that I was accepted as part of the team. And they say money can't buy you friends.  
Cade and I set out as soon as the night came. We assumed it would be safer in the dark. Although we couldn't sleep in Roblox, it didn't mean us kids didn't keep to the routine. We rested. The more we rested the more our energy levels stayed up.  
However, as soon as Cade and I set out into the night air. I felt like it was a mistake. The Wardogz lurked at night. Looking for anything and anyone that seemed out of place. The city we were in now, the one that I had been immediately sent to on logging into the game was called Townburg. It consisted of twelve rows of miniature houses lined side by side.  
"All the houses in Townburg were the first to go, Cade explained to me. He pointed to a identical street. Cost us about 45, 000 robux.  
How'd you get that much, I asked.  
Cade didn't answer. So, I assumed like everything else it was a hack. Except, it couldn't be. They were unable to hack money. It was the reason they'd invited me to be on their team in the first place.  
"I didn't push him on the subject." We weren't exactly friend yet.  
So, where you from I asked. "I was only trying to break the ice." The darkness of the streets was getting to me, making me uneasy.  
"Carolina" Cade answered.  
"North or South," I asked.  
"South," he said. "And you?"  
"Louisiana" I anwered.  
He nodded. "Small town guy."  
"You can say that," I said.

"Play any sports?" He asked.

"Who me, no, I'm more of the quiet guy."  
I didn't see the need to tell him I was really into history. Artifacts and Pyrmaids and ancient architecture.  
"You."  
"Cole and I played soccer before we were separated." He said.  
"Separated." I asked.  
He didn't elaborate. I wasn't sure I should ask further.  
Cade continued anyway. "When we were little , our dad was a soccer pro. Won six world championships. I was going to follow in his footsteps."  
"But" I asked.  
Cade sighed. "He died when Cole and I were ten. We live with our grandmother up until a few months ago when she got sick and we were separated.  
"They seperated the two of you," I asked?  
Cade chuckled. "Horrible isn't it. Was almost like they found pleasure in it. They didn't even try to keep us together."

How'd the two of you find each other again. "The game," Cade answered. "That's why we're looking for the money."

I looked at him confused. "We have a grandmother in Columbia. She doesn't have enough money to come and get us, but if she did. Cole and I wouldn't have to stay another day in that dumb children's home. I can be a soccer world champion and Cole can work on his dancing."  
"Coles a dancer?" It was a bit suprising.  
Cade gave me a look. "Hip hop , ballet, Jazz, Ballroom. My brother does it all. Why you got something to say about that."  
"No, no, I just didn't know that's all." I said defensively.  
It seemed to me that I was misjudging these guys. I was forgetting that we were in a game. no ones true self could be revealed. It appeared cole was just as much of a nerd as I was, maybe more so.  
"Whats that noise, you hear that, " Cole asked.  
We'd reached a part of the street where the lights were brighter than the neighborhoods. There was a store on the corner filled with Food and Clothing and other items that we didn't necessarily need.

"Stop! I don't have any more robux. I gave you one hundred robux last night and you promised me you were going to give me the way out."

Cole stopped. He motioned for me to do the same. We were currently not within view of the two guys making the deal.  
"Fine!" One of the kids said. "But let me have all of your weapons since You're leaving anyway. The two kids stood across from each other. One dressed in what appeared to be the roblox form of black leather. The other kid was dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He held a ton of weapons in a backpack on his shoulder.  
Cole and I were silent and unmoving.

The plaid shirt kid took his backpack off and handed it to the other guy who put it on his own shoulder proudly.  
"Now where is it."  
"Where's what the leather jacket kid ," said mockingly.  
"Where's the antidote."  
"Fine fine don't get out of your box. I got it right here mate."  
The kid wearing the leather jacket unfolded his hand. Even I could see what was in it,  
Black licorice.  
"That's a stinking licorice plaid kid said angrily! You made me do all of that for a stinking licorice!"  
"You said you wouldn't ask any questions," leather jacket said.  
"Yeah well you said there was a way out."  
"Its in the licorice mate. Eat it and you'll be out of here before a war frog can even say hands up."  
The kid looked at the licorice worridly. While Sam and I stayed behind the mailbox too amazed to move a muscle.  
"Seriously mate, how much time you think we have. You just going to stare at it."  
The kid finally took a bite. The another then another.  
Nothing happened.  
I could tell Cade thought it was some kind of hoax because he smirked. Me I was relunctant. This was a world where anything could happen. I motioned for Cade to wait. Silencing him with a look that my mother used when she didn't want me eating candy before dinner.  
We turned back to the two bickering boys.  
"It's doing nothing!" The kid yelled.  
"Shhh!" Leather jacket said." Wait For it, wait for it."  
It took a moment and then the kids began to disappear limb by limb. Legs arms and then all of him was gone.  
The kid in the leather jacket stared at the empty space before him satisfied.  
Then he walked to where Cade and I sat squeezed behind the mailbox and he looked down at us , the way a cat might look at a mouse , or a lion at its prey.


	7. Chapter 7 Cloaks of Invisibility

How much did you guys see, Leather Jacket says looking down at us.  
Cade stands up, like he's not intimidated. "Maybe he isn't. But, I sure as heck am. I don't know what other kind of tricks this kid is hiding up his sleave. He just made a whole kid dissapear into thin air.  
"The whole thing, Cade says smirking." He knows we have the upper hand. I guess if we wanted to, we could turn him in to the war dogz.  
The kid pulls black licorice from his pocket. I'm surprised he even has more of the stuff, or that he's taking it out in front of us again.  
"He hands the piece of candy to Cade, who takes it and throws it on the ground.  
The two of them stare each other down. Apparently forgetting that I'm even here.  
"Eat it," The kid says with authority.  
"You want to go back home don't you.I' m giving it to you, no questions asked, for free."  
"Who says I was looking for a way out," Cade groans.  
Well why else would you be spying on me, Leather Jacket says." "You've been following me for days now."  
That sentence alarms me, because I know now, this kid is dangerous. He's a target , a wanted sigh is probably taped digitally to his back. I don't want to be apart of whatever he's part of, but, I'm not leaving here without Cade.  
"You've got the wrong guy," Cade says.  
The leather Jacket bound kid fixes his face hard. He's trying to see if Cade is lying or not. I won't be the one to tell him it doesn't matter. With his reckless decisions of not being discreet, he's bound to get caught eventually anyhow.  
"Fine," the kids says eventually. "What do you two want"?  
"We want to know where you got that from," Cade says.  
"Black Licorice," He smirks. "Its hard as heck to find."  
"Where'd you get it," Cade ask again?  
The boys avoiding the question. It's a secret he doesn't want to answer. I can't say that I blame him.  
"Names Ed", he says. "Nice to meet you,"  
"Cade," cade says annoyed, "and this is my friend Rocky."  
"I nod the way I see cool kids do at school. And gangsters on television shows.  
"How do I know I can trust you two," Ed says.  
"Do you really have a choice," Cade ask.  
Ed shrugs, "I have all kind of choices," he says picking up the Licorice from where Cade dropped it moments ago.  
Technically Ed was right, He could easily swallow that Licorice and be out of the game. We, however would still be here with no answers.  
"Does it really work," I ask. My attention is fully on Ed.  
Cade gives me a hard look. He probably think I'm thinking of taking the exit, leaving them behind with one less man. He still doesn't know me that well.  
"Where'd you get it," I ask.  
Ed laughs. Its a hard laugh that sort of shakes the ground where standing on, alerting everyone that were here doing dirty business. I want to tell him to shut up, but I don't.  
"Why should I tell you." He laughs.  
Cade pull out his sword and points it at Eds neck. It's so quick Ed doesn't have time to stop laughing before he notices. The pointy blue tip of Cades sword glistens in the moon light. I'm not sure what will happen if it cuts him. It's mean't for monsters not other players. That uncertainty is in Eds face too. He surrenders.  
"Are you insane," He whisper shouts at Cade.  
"Yes," Cade answers. "My friend here can vouch for that."  
That's not exactly true. I barely know Cade. I just met him a few days ago. Still, it doesn't stop me from nodding and smiling a demented smile.  
"I want to know where the Candy comes from," Cade says Icily.  
"Why does it matter," Ed shouts.  
I look at Cade, but he's focused on Ed and his sword and Eds neck, and I'm not sure what it matters for either. It's not like we're trying to exit the game for christ sake.

"I want to know," Cade says.  
"I don't know, Okay" Ed says. " A friend came home with it one night, I'd have to ask him , and then get back to you."  
Cade laughs," Idiot, I don't believe you." He presses the sword closer. Leaving me wondering if he's serious are not, if he really would use his weapons on another kids.  
"Ok fine, fine, I'll tell you." Ed shouts. "Just put the sword down."  
"I'll put the sword down when you tell me," Cade taunts.  
Ed sighs relentlessly. " Gosh man, okay. I got it from the man with the yellow mask."  
Cade pauses for a second. "Thats just a rumor, he says." "There is yellow masked man."  
Ed smiles a twisted smile. "Your wrong friend." I met the dude myself." It's where I got the licorice from.  
Cade eyes fight between disbelief and anger. "Your lying."  
"Hey, you asked me where I got the stuff from. Now you want to call me a liar!" Ed said angrily.  
Cade put the sword down.  
"He's really in the game."?  
Ed nods.  
"He knows.." , Cade stops himself from finishing that last sentence. As if, he's just remembered he has secrets to keep. Its too late though, Ed has already caught on.  
"He knows where the money is?" Ed smiles "That's what you were going to say we'rent you." "Thats what the rumor is," Cade clarifies.  
Cade puts his sword down and Ed relaxes. He doesn't trust us though. I can see it in his eyes.  
"Tell me how to get to him." Cade ask.  
Ed laughs. Its another hard annoying laugh that makes me suddenly wish Cade would point the sword back at him.  
"You think he's going to tell you, where the money is, Is that it?" Ed laughs some more.  
"You think your more special than me are any of those other goons that have asked him?"  
He won't tell. Everything with that man cost. I'm not talking money either. He'll want you to do something dangerous or stupid. Do you know what I had to do to get this black licorice?"  
He laughs again like a mad man. "This was the last stinking piece. I can't believe I almost wasted it on you. I was supposed to get my cousin out with this. "  
"Tell me where to find him," Cade demands.  
Ed looks at me, "you," he says. "You want to know a secret?"  
I think Ed is crazy mad. And honestly I don't want to know any secrets he has. I want to leave. That's all I want right now. The air is becoming thick and uneasy, and filled with a growing sense of danger. Ed marches over to me, he comes directly in my face, much to Cade's dismay.  
"You will find the yellow masked man in a place where no one can. Secrets hide to and fro, only one from the team may go. With trust to guide and trust to lead, he is the key the one you need."  
A riddle, A freakin riddle. Maybe my nerdy persona made him think that I was some genius who would easily be able to understand this nonsense.  
Ed smiles a wicked smile. He pats me on the back like a mother wishing her son good luck. Then, he takes the last piece of licorice, stuffs it in his mouth and he bites, until theirs nothing left. Not even him.

Updates Every other Friday. Let me know what you think. Keep the comments flowing, Happy Reading !


	8. Chapter 8

Golden Eyed Snake

Cade's not surprised. It's like he sees this occur every day.  
My gamer screen comes up shortly after that. I have one new message from Cade.  
"It's a video," Cade confirms looking at me. "Of the riddle Ed gave you, I screen shot the whole thing just in case we might need it later."  
I'm puzzled that I didn't think of that first, or that we can even screen shot from inside the game.  
"We better get out of here Cade motions to me quietly; Wardogz could be swarming this place in a matter of minutes."  
Realizing Cade is right, I follow him down a dark alley. Away from the neighborhoods and more towards the rural outskirts of the town. When we're far enough, I ask a question I've been wondering the whole time we've been walking.

"Were you really going to strike him, that kid, Ed?" 

Cade doesn't stop walking and he doesn't look at me either. His gaze is intent on the road ahead of him. He's on a mission and he's not willing to break concentration for questions.  
"Does it really matter," He asks?  
"I suppose not," I say. Mostly because I don't want to be an annoyance. I only just met Cade but my resilience falter's after a two minute silence . I can't easily let this situation go.  
"If you had struck him with your sword what would have happened?"  
"Do you always ask this many questions," Cade whines?  
"If I don't know the answer to something and I don't ask, I will never know."  
"Well you're out of luck Einstein, because I don't know the answer either," Cade snaps.  
"Is it possible to die in the game," I ask? Afterall, that's all I really want to know.  
Cade stops then. He looks at me as if he's trying to decide whether I'm strong enough to handle the truth. Looking me up and down, he smirks.  
"I'd hate you in real life," he says. "You ask too many questions"?  
I don't know what to think of his response. He says it so nonchalantly. Like I am a best friend he only wishes he hated. Before I can even figure out a respond. I see the largest golden eyes I've ever seen come up behind Cades back. There followed by a head the size of a small car, and teeth that only vampires in movies should have.  
This is my fault, I instantly realize that. Had I shut my stupid mouth and kept walking, Cade would have noticed the monster before it ever reached us. We would have at least had time to flee.  
"What's wrong with you," Cade ask? His voice is annoyed and his eyes impatient.

I don't have words to warn him. Fear has swallowed them up and made me silent, and if Cade gets eaten it's going to be my fault. Except, none of that will really matter, because I will probably get eaten too.  
My heart stops the moment Cade turns. He must have felt the breath of the creature on his neck. I don't get to see his face when he finally turns and notices the monster. But, I feel him freeze; I feel the fear roll off of his body like cold water.  
If he's going to be afraid then I can't be, because we'll both die. Or maybe we won't I still don't have the answer to that. Either way, I don't have a weapon. That was the whole point of this stupid trip, but I'm defenseless.  
"Hey", I yell, running towards the end of the pavement. The monsters eyes glaze over me. He sees me as a small fly or maybe a delicious chicken nugget. He follows my voice his entire body slithering along the roadway. That's when I realize this creature is a snake.  
Cade finally moves, my yelling catching his attention. He grabs his sword from his backpack. Golden Eyes isn't looking at Cade any longer . He's following me. The fear in my heart is matched by the quickness of my footsteps and my heavy breathing. Suddenly I realize I'm an idiot because this alleyway, it's a dead end. I've obliviously let this beast corner me.  
Weaponless, I realize this must be how a fly feels in a spiders net, helpless. I reach in my pocket because that's all I have, searching for anything that can distract the monster from attacking me. All I have is that stupid box with that silver ball inside of it. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't even be in this whole mess.

I can see Cade just a little past the monster. The sword he holds, it's too small and dainty to ever beat this monster. Even when he uses it to stab the monster in its long body, It's more like a toothpick in its side. The monster doesn't budge. He doesn't feel the pain. He's made up his mind that he wants me.  
Opening the container holding the silver ball, I pull it from my pocket. Its dark out, and there's no light for it to reflect off of. Still the monsters eyes follow it the way a dog follows a bright red ball or a bone.  
I use all my strength to throw the ball past the monster as far as I can, hoping that maybe it will chase it. Cade has resulted to shooting the creature with arrows. It swerves back and forth annoyed, like Cade is a mosquito it would swat if only it had hands. To my horror the ball doesn't land somewhere that leads the monster far away from me. It doesn't land in front of it either. It lands directly in its mouth. The monster swallows it whole. The monster positions itself right in front of me, its fangs in line with my nose. It waits to see if I have any more tasty treats, when It notices I don't. It roars a loud obnoxious howl directly into my face. I am now covered in monster spit, honestly though that is the least of my problems.  
Cade continues to shoot arrows, but finally annoyed the monster swishes its bottom half at Cade, knocking him into the adjacent wall of a building.  
I want to cry now, I want to scream and yell and act like a baby that has gotten its bottle taken. I want someone to save me. But most of all I want to beat myself up for not having a peace of that black licorice.  
After the howl, the monster looks me straight in the eye then it opens its big mouth wide. I'm a goner. Since I know it, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Hoping I end up back in my room and not somewhere with a halo and wings.  
Its a few seconds and the howling continues. In fact it's gotten stronger. I open one eye up, then seeing that the horrible creature in front of me is somehow crying in agony, I open the other. Maybe Cades arrows worked after all. Maybe we just needed to give them time.  
The monster stands tall. A long slithering howl escapes its mouth for the second time. Then without any warning it explodes. It isn't blood that covers the ground or slime, and the monster doesn't fizzle out the way computer data does. Instead falling to the ground in more quantity than you can ever imagine is money, dollar bills and coins. When I start to pick them up a blue light comes from the ground encasing me, making sure no one gets the money but me. Not that It would matter anyhow. I'm the only one in the alley. Cade and myself. But where I am fine, Cade lay unconsciously near an old building.

Thanks so much for reading guys let me know what you think. Posted early since I might not have time tomorrow. HAPPY READING !


	9. Chapter 9 To trust A Stranger

I don't know that it's wrong that I pick up all the money before running over to Cade.  
My new friend groans holding his leg.  
I think it's broken, He cries. There's a nagging pain in his voice that he tries to cover up by pretending to be hard. Like he's worried I would call him a wimp or a wuss. For Christ sake we were just attacked by some kind of massive beast.

I defeated it, Omg, I'm the one who defeated it. Is it bad that I wish I could send home an instagram pic.

"Your smiling," Cade grits out annoyed.  
"I'm sorry," I say immediately, "I was wallowing in self glory."  
Cade grips his leg again in pain. That's when it occurs to me. It's just a game. All of it is supposed to be a simple act of pretend. So, why the heck is my friend here really hurting. He shouldn't be really hurting.  
"Cade," I say quietly.  
"What," He snaps.  
"Why is your leg actually broken? How?"  
Cade's eyes meet mine. "I don't know," he says."But it is."  
I grab a hand under his arm and lift. But Cade doesn't even try to help me lift his body off the ground. It's like he's completely given up.  
"Cade, come on," I snap. "We have to keep moving in case another monster comes."  
"Just leave me here Rocky," I'm useless yells.  
"What are you talking about," I yell confused.  
"I'm useless okay." I couldn't even help you defeat the stupid snake!  
I sigh, are you seriously having a pity party right now. We don't have time for this Cade we have to get going.  
In case you haven't realized Rocky, I cannot walk.  
I sigh. Cade we have to go. You can't stay here. It isn't safe. I don't know why I'm telling his something he knows already.  
"Your going to have to go without me," he says. Your halfway there anyhow.  
"Here take this," Cade said. He handed me a large sword, the one he'd used to stab the monster with. I should have given it to you when we set out.  
I shook my head. "What if another monster comes." You'll need something to defend yourself.  
I should be safe, Cade whispers. He knew he was lying when he said it. I could here it in his voice. He didn't believe his words anymore than I did.  
"I have a few other weapons stored away Cade said. He swiped his screen and pulled out a bow and arrow.  
Poisonous Arrows, Cade smiled. "Go on, I'll be fine here." Go to lapels, find the blacksmith shop. There is a girl there by the name of Andy, tell her Cade sent you, and that I'm hurt. "Hurry, Cade groaned."  
I nodded, taking Cades sword and setting off into the night.  
Being alone was different than being with Cade. Every noise creeped me out. Every slither of a bug and every movement of a bush gave me the chills. I couldn't be scared, because there was no one to hide behind. It was eat or be eaten, and I had almost been eaten a couple minutes ago.  
As I took more and more steps into the dark. I began to worry about Cade, and whether he would really be alright, and whether he would even be there when I returned. I started to wonder if maybe Sam was right, and going out was dangerous for people like us. People who were filled with hacks and wore invisible target on their backs.  
I suddenly realized why being alone could be a dangerous thing. My mind went to all the terrible things that had happened along this short trip, and suddenly I wanted to leave. If someone had offered me a piece of black licorice in that moment, I would have eaten it with no hesitation. I would have left Cade in the alley, not knowing what would happen to him, just for a chance to save my own life. I realized what kind of person I was then. I was selfish, I wasn't a good friend, but I was smart. Because there is quite a difference in being a coward and being smart. Cade was a stranger to me. A person I had no ties with whom I had only met a few day ago. I wasn't willing to die for him. I wasn't that brave and I wasn't that stupid. But, I still wanted him to risk his life for me, and so in the end. I was very unfair.  
Luckily, there was no one in the dark streets to offer me a piece of black licorice, and as hours passed the street turned into a dusty trail. A rusty old sign said Lapels in red words, like something you'd find in an old cowboy film.  
I was grateful that I hadn't come across any other monsters. The streets of Lapels were empty. All I had to do was find the blacksmith shop, should be easy as pie. But, it was still early in the morning. I wasn't even sure something like the Blacksmith shop would be open yet.  
I wandered the streets for a moment reading the sighs on old make shift lumber. Grocery, Doctor, School, blacksmith. Bingo, I though running over to that area. I wanted to get there as fast as possible. It was a matter of life or death now that Cade was waiting in the alley.  
I gave a light tap o the door. For a second, I was positive that no one was going to answer. I was just about to walk away and wait til the sun rose when I heard a crank of the door.  
Standing on the other side, was a girl. Long brown hair, light blue dress on and a tool belt trapped around her waist. He lips were a pretty pink color that glistened under the last bit of the moon. She was beautiful, and for a moment I was sort of breathless.  
That is before I reminded myself that she was a figment of my imagination. She had probably generated herself the most beautiful Character she could. Spending most of her money on her looks. If anything that probably made her an idiot.  
"May I help you," She said annoyed.  
"I'm I'm I',m, Cade sent me," I said.  
Just like that her face seemed panicked she dropped the tool belt, and she grabbed my arm pulling me in.


End file.
